


There is LIFE Outside Quantico

by belovedplank



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, Get Together, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid and Warrick Brown have been friends since childhood.<br/>Some of the BAU Team are surprised to discover that Reid has friends beyond his work colleagues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warrick had known Spencer for years; they had lived on the same block back in Las Vegas, and Spencer had ended up tutoring him on and off. Spencer had been one of few friends he had when he was younger – one of even fewer that his Nana had actually approved of, and she ensured he was fed to bursting every time he visited.

Although Warrick was a few years older than Spencer, due to his genius, Spencer had been several years ahead of him in school, so he was able to assist with most subjects. Unfortunately, Warrick was similarly a bit of a geek like Spencer. This, in addition to being black, had made him enough of a target himself. Although they did acknowledge each other whilst at school, neither was really able to protect the other. 

It was this experience (amongst other things) that lead them both into their respective paths in law enforcement. In fact, it was Spencer’s experience on work placement at the Las Vegas Crime Lab that led to Warrick considering it as an option.

Due to his genius, Spencer had not had many friends, so he ensured he stayed in touch with the ones he had – including Warrick.

Whilst Spencer was in University, he was headhunted by more than just Gideon; it was during his studies that he met Gill Grissom. Although he considered Grissom to be an inspirational man, crime field work was not something Spencer really saw himself doing; if he had gone into forensics, he knew he would have been a ‘lab rat’. Despite the fact that he knew that the scientific aspect would be interesting and something he was more than capable of doing, his studies had shown Spencer that his passion lied with profiling. However, he was sure that forensics field work was something that Warrick would be better suited to than him. It was Spencer Reid that introduced Gill Grissom to Warrick Brown; something Warrick would be forever grateful for.

*****

Spencer was settled at the BAU when he received an email from Warrick informing him he had finally made it to CSI 3. As Spencer was already due a few days off to visit his Mother, he decided he would pay Warrick a visit at the lab to congratulate him personally.

His badge got him into the lab easily, and the lady on Reception confirmed that Warrick was on the premises, and pointed him in the direction of the break room. Spencer did not miss the young blond man eavesdropping and dashing off in that direction mere moments before Spencer.

Spencer stood near the entrance to the break room, just out of sight of the people there; not only Warrick, but what appeared to be the whole team. He smiled as he watched the young blond babble out that there was a FBI agent wanting to speak to Warrick, and quickly analysed the responses; confusion mainly, but he also noticed worry on the face of a dark-haired man sitting beside Warrick. For all Warrick worked in law enforcement, Spencer was aware that he still had a bit of a problem with authority, and as such he was amused by Warrick’s bristling; and intrigued at the fact that the dark-haired man’s hand on his shoulder seemed to calm him down. 

The people in the room were too focused on the dark-skinned man with the FBI looking for him to register a skinny blond in the doorway.

“Warrick Brown, do you have a moment?”

Everyone immediately spun around to the door, and Spencer watched the light dawn in the eyes of Warrick and Grissom.

“Dr Reid; nice to see you again.” Accepting the hand held out by Grissom, Spencer was cut off from responding by Warrick cutting in; “Actually Griss, it’s ‘Special Agent’ now. Hey Spence, been a while”

Both the team and Spencer were a little surprised at Warrick embracing Spencer – a short stereotypical back-slapping man-hug, but a hug nonetheless. 

With a final pat on the back, Warrick left his arm around Spencer’s shoulders, and after a quick nod from Grissom he bid everyone goodbye. “Come on now Genius, come feed me and tell me about life in the FBI.”

Elbowing Warrick to drop his arm as they left the room, Spencer looked back at the people Warrick had failed to introduce him to and became further intrigued by the look of jealousy aimed at him by the dark-haired Ken doll that had been sitting beside Warrick. They would be talking about more than his time in Virginia. 

******

After their dinner and conversation; which included Spencer’s probing for information on the dark-haired man he was informed was Nick Stokes, and Warrick’s probing into how Spencer was being treated by the BAU team (which lead to mutual teasing about their respective crushes), Warrick agreed to bring Spencer into the lab before he had to go to the airport so he could be introduced to everyone properly.

As was standard for the Las Vegas grave shift, they were all in the break room again (bar Grissom who had been in his office and followed them after seeing Spencer trailing behind Warrick), getting themselves settled in, fed and watered before shift change. Warrick introduced them all to Spencer proudly; Spencer ducking his head in an attempt to hide the blush produced by the brotherly pride Warrick exhibited as he outlined some of Spencer’s achievements, and smiling at the obvious pride Warrick had in his own team. 

They all seemed interested in his job and what he did at the FBI; which surprised Spencer somewhat, as there was no love lost between the FBI and local law enforcement, and he was aware of a rivalry between the FBI’s crime lab at Quantico and the ‘second-best’ Las Vegas lab. He had thought that there could have been some animosity, but it appeared that him being accepted as ‘Warrick’s friend’ (probably with the additional respect of knowing Grissom – he could see how they all looked up to him) was enough for them. He noticed some animosity from Nick – however hard he was trying to hide it, but was aware that was not because of his job. 

Spencer made a point of talking to everyone; with Warrick butting in every now and then (‘pulling a Morgan’, as Spencer had referred to it at dinner much to Warrick’s confusion and eventual amusement) to stop Spencer from rambling or going off on an overly detailed babble. However, he made a point of pulling Nick to one side for a moment to talk with him.

“So Nick, I apologise in advance if you consider what I’m about to say to be overly forward or incongruous, but you really have no need to be jealous.”

Spencer watched the confusion and panic flit across Nick’s face before Nick decided to go on the defensive and cross his arms. “Excuse me Dr Reid, but what are you on about?”

“Spencer please, or Reid if you’d prefer. Warrick is like a brother to me, and the sound of his best friend referring to me by my full title just doesn’t sound right.”

Spencer watched Nick digest his comments, and saw some of the tenseness leave his shoulders at his comment about Warrick.

“I’m an FBI profiler Nick; that means I have a quick grasp in assessing a person. And your feelings for Warrick are perfectly clear to me; as are his feelings for you.”

Spencer had seen Nick about to interrupt him (probably to deny his feelings), only for him to freeze as Spencer finished his comment. Nick grasped his arm and turned them both away from the rest of the people in the room as he whispered; “Feelings for me?”

Spencer nodded. “Warrick is one of few real friends I actually have, and I want him to be happy. He doesn’t believe he’s good enough for you, and he doesn’t believe you would feel ‘that way’ about him anyway. Because of such ludicrous misconceptions, he will not make the first move. I’m telling you this in order that two people can be happy, not to cause any problems or to betray his confidence.”

Nick smiled; somewhat shocked, but happy. Spencer could do no more than return the smile before looking down at his watch and realising he would have to leave in order to catch his flight. By the time he had departed, he had left several business cards, and a promise that he would be happy to assist if they ever required a profiler. With one final look over at Nick, and receiving a nod in response, Spencer returned to Virginia, and his own team, with a wistful smile.

Now if only it was so easy for him to read Morgan.....

 

*****

The BAU Team were very proud of their resident genius, but were nevertheless often amused by his social ineptitude at times, and worked on the assumption that due to his genius and having left high school at 12 and obtained his first University degree at 15, Spencer had few friends outside the team itself and his academic acquaintances. Nevertheless, the team had somehow appeared to have missed all of the emails and texts he received from Warrick, and any telephone calls he received from the Las Vegas Crime Lab were usually presumed to be ‘work related’. This was further underlined by the fact that they were aware that Spencer occasionally assisted the LVPD alone – although they were not all aware as to why. 

Both Gideon and Hotch were aware of Spencer’s ties with the Las Vegas Crime Lab; and had agreed to allow Spencer to assist if requested; not only because he had asked and was more than capable of doing so, but also because Gideon was aware that Grissom had tried to enlist Spencer before, and after Spencer’s first solo-assist led to the capture of a serial killer, Grissom had actually contacted the Department to ensure it was placed on Spencer’s record that if at any point the FBI decided they did not wish to employ Spencer Reid, he would be guaranteed employment at the lab.

Because of the team’s misconceptions, they were surprised to return from lunch to find Spencer Reid with his feet on his desk as he laughed into the phone whilst twisting a paperclip in his fingers

“It is actually somewhat disturbing how well you can imitate him you know? Although your Grissom needs work. So, yeah tell him its absolutely fine for him to stop over at mine. If he comes to the office once his flight lands I’ll either take him home with me or leave the spare key and directions with Reception if we’re called out ok? I’ll email the addresses over.”

Finally noticing the stares he was receiving from his colleagues, Reid blushed as he hurriedly took his feet off his desk and turned his head away from prying eyes in an attempt to finish his call with some semblance of privacy.

“Hey Nick, the teams back, I gotta go. Give my best to everyone at the Lab. Yeah I will. Take care.”

After putting the phone down, Reid turned to his teammates; JJ, Emily, Morgan and Garcia – the girls with expectant looks on their faces, and Morgan wearing his ‘poker face’. Just like he could Warrick, Reid could tell when Morgan was wearing his ‘blank canvas’ look to hide his true feelings. However, despite the years they had worked together, Reid was not always able to decipher the true feelings behind Morgan’s poker face.

As expected, it was Garcia who broke the silence. “So Reid, who was that? Sounded Texan from what I could hear. Do tell before I go and find out for myself.”

Spencer shook his head, allowing his bangs to hide his eyes somewhat as he shrugged and said “It was just Nick; once of the guys at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. One of their CSI guys is coming up here for some sort of conference, so he’s gonna stay at my place. Speaking of, I need to speak to Gideon about getting him clearance into the building. Excuse me.”

With that convenient (but nevertheless truthful) remark, Spencer dashed off in the direction of Gideon’s office before he could be questioned any further.

As they all followed after him with their eyes, Garcia said; “Sounds like more than just ‘a CSI guy from Vegas’ to me”.

As they all returned to their respective desks, all but Garcia managed to miss Morgan walking away.

 

*******

A few weeks later, the team had pretty much forgotten about Spencer’s phone call. They had only returned from a case in Arizona the night before, and so they all had paperwork to do. However, as was typical; especially by the last hour of the day, it appeared that the only person on the main floor actually doing his work was Spencer. By that point in the day, Emily had already used her sad face to ‘persuade’ Reid to take a few of her files, and Morgan had not long bribed Reid with coffee to take a few of his as well.

Nevertheless, Reid sat at his desk diligently working through his rapidly decreasing pile as Morgan, Emily and JJ talked quietly amongst themselves. Garcia had just made her way from her den to the main bullpen, when they were distracted by the slam of the main doors. All but Reid looked over at the tall, good-looking dark-skinned man who walked confidently into the office.

“Now that is what I call tall dark and delicious – Angelfish, I love you but you may have to be usurped,” Garcia quipped at Morgan as she fanned herself with her hand. 

Warrick smiled broadly in the direction of the ladies, before returning his gaze to the man currently ignoring him. Shaking his head at the sight of the blond man at his desk, glasses perched so far down his nose they appeared about to fall off, Warrick dropped his overnight bag to the floor beside him and let out a piercing whistle to ensure he got Reid’s attention.

“Hey Genius, you gonna say hello or what?”

The whistle had got the attention of the entire floor; including Gideon and Hotch, who vacated their respective offices in time to hear Warrick’s comment and see Reid’s delight as he registered Warrick’s presence.

“Warrick! So- so I see you got here ok then.” Blushing and stammering a little at the attention he could feel centred upon him as he jumped from his seat and made his way over to his friend, Reid resigned himself to the embarrassment as the taller man pulled him into his now standard back-slapping embrace.

As they pulled back, Warrick momentarily ignored the people around him to poke Reid in the ribs. “Jesus Spence, have you been mainlining coffee again? You need some meat on those skinny white bones!”

Spencer’s blush deepened as he flinched away from Warrick’s fingers, with a slap to his hand.   
“War-rick! I’m fine.”

Warrick was fully aware of the people watching, but regardless had no qualms about teasing his friend. Waggling his eyebrows at him suggestively, Warrick deliberately misinterpreted Reid’s meaning when he replied; “I’m not disputing that you’re fine G, but if Nanna could see you now she’d slap you upside the head – then me for letting you get to this state.”

Reid blushed deeply at the innuendo before simply shaking his head and brushing him off; “I eat fine, now, if you’ve finished embarrassing me in front of my colleagues, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”


	2. Chapter 2

Starting with Gideon and Hotch and ending with Morgan, Reid introduced everyone to Warrick; appreciating Warrick being respectful to his superiors, rolling his eyes at his flirting with the girls (and Garcia’s flirting back), and fidgeting at the ‘Really?’ directed at him in the form of a pointed stare and raised eyebrow as he shook hands with Morgan. Reid introduced Warrick to everyone as ‘An old school friend from Vegas, who works as a CSI. He’s here for a conference, so he’s staying with me for a few days’.

Ruffling Reid’s hair – and laughing at the kitten glare he got in return, Warrick simply replied – “Oi! Less of the old pipsqueak! And here’s hoping a few days is enough to feed you up some. Speaking of food, I doubt you have any back at yours do you?”

There was laughter from the people around him as Reid looked at the floor sheepishly and shook his head. “Not unless coffee and gummi worms count”.

“OK then. Gimmie the keys to the apartment and the rustbucket and I’ll get fixings for Nanna’s fried chicken; from what I remember you always took seconds of that!”

Fishing through his ever-present messenger bag, Reid flung the keys over his shoulder in Warrick’s direction as he said; “Don’t call her a rustbucket! And I think you better make a call before you go anyway – I’m sure you didn’t call to confirm you got here OK did you?” Now it was Warrick’s turn to look sheepish. “Wouldn’t you prefer to call in before you get a call to check you arrived safely?” However, before Warrick got the chance to reply, his phone rang.

The BAU Team were surprised by the rare appearance of a mischievous smirk on Reid’s face. “Too late!”

Derek had to hide a smirk of his own at the look on Warrick’s face as he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

Warrick passed the phone to Reid. “Say I got here fine and I’m going to get you something to eat.”

“Why I am getting the blame? “

“Because you’re skin and bones G!” Warrick looked somewhat shamefaced as he brandished the still ringing phone at Reid again; “And because you’re right, as always. I forgot. And I’d like to avoid a bollocking so....”

Rolling his eyes, Reid took the phone. He opened his mouth to issue a greeting, but did not get the chance. The people around him watched him freeze and the blush rise up his neck and redden his ears.

Opening and shutting his mouth a few times, he managed to yelp “I’m not Warrick!! It’s Reid-yes he’s fine, don’t worry. Flight was bang on time and he has taken delight in embarrassing me in front of my colleagues – as have you now, by divulging more than I ever wanted to know about your relationship. Why? Because he thought you’d have a go at him for forgetting to call as soon as he landed; obviously he wasn’t expecting you to be in such a good mood as you undoubtedly were. Yes he’s here – suitably embarrassed due to this telephone conversation taking place in front of my colleagues; so thanks for that. Pity you weren’t here; the look on his face is priceless- Hey!” 

Warrick snatched the phone from under Reid’s chin as he attempted an intimidating glare at Reid. Morgan bristled and took a step towards Reid, but the fact was that between the years Reid had known Warrick, and the fact that the force of the glare was substantially weakened by the blush on Warrick’s own face, all Reid did in response to the glare is laugh.

As the people around were focused on Reid and Warrick’s interaction, most of them missed Morgan’s reaction; both his instinctive protectiveness of Reid, and the look on his face at Reid’s laughter. However, whenever Morgan was around, Garcia always had one eye on him, so she never missed a trick when it came to him; just added this latest reaction to the growing pile of Reid-related quirks of Morgan’s she had noticed. The only other person who noticed was the omniscient Hotch; he had seen Reid and Warrick interacting before, so was more interested in how his teammates reacted to this different side to their youngest teammate.

Whilst this was going on, Warrick flicked Reid in the shoulder in response to his laughter as he picked up the telephone conversation, “Ignore him gorgeous, he’s just talking rubbish to try to cover up his own embarrassment at whatever you said when he answered...I’m sorry I missed it. Care for a repeat?”

Garcia fanned herself at the seductive tone in Warrick’s voice as he leaned against Reid’s desk; no-one missing the softening in his entire demeanour as he spoke on the phone.

After a minute or so Warrick looked up; suddenly noticing that everyone was still standing around him and Reid; and that Reid’s boss no longer looked as tolerant as he had when Warrick first came in.

“Gorgeous, I hate to cut you off, but I promised G that I’d make Nanna’s fried chicken for him – seriously, you should see the boy – even skinnier than last time we saw him. I’ll call you later yeah? Text me when you’re on a break then. Yeah, me too.”

Flipping the phone shut, he slipped it back into his front pocket, looking at the older gentlemen in front of him apologetically. “I’m sorry for disturbing you all at work, I’ll get out of your way now. Nice to meet you all.”

Nodding back at Hotch, he watched him and Gideon start to walk back to their offices before turning back to Reid and ruffling his hair – this time not missing the glare from Morgan at that move and having to swallow a smirk of his own. “Right then G, I’ll get out of the way and let you finish your usual FBI geekfest, and have chicken and fixings waiting for you.”

Reid just rolled his eyes at his friend and waved him off, immediately returning his focus to his work; hoping to avoid the inevitable questions once Warrick left. This hope was short-lived; a fact that taking one look at the still swooning Garcia resigned him to.

“My Beautiful Baby-Genius, why oh why have you been hiding that delicious piece of chocolatey goodness!?”

“I haven’t been hiding anyone anywhere; I’ve known Warrick since high school...hence his ability to reduce me to a 12 year old boy. And Garcia, firstly I am sure you grasped from the telephone call that Warrick is not available, and secondly I would have thought such vernacular was saved for Morgan?”

As he mentioned the name, Reid looked towards the man in question, finding him leaning against his own desk, arms crossed and stony faced. 

“Heck, as soon as I saw your tall dark and delicious friend, I told my own Chocolate God that he had competition. And Reid, calling someone Gorgeous over the phone does not a relationship make; if that were true I would have already seen heaven with Morgan!”

The retort that emanated pure Garcia humour raised a smile from all; even Morgan, and seemed to be enough for all three ladies to consider it perfectly acceptable to start bombarding Reid with questions. Luckily for Reid however, he did not have to answer them, as Gideon came over and made a pointed remark about them all still having work to do and the others all returned to their respective desks with sheepish looks on their faces; apart from Reid, who sent a thankful look in his mentor’s direction before spinning his chair round to face the few files remaining on his desk.

Reid kept his head down for the remainder off the afternoon, focusing on finishing his files rather than on the attempts of his colleagues in wheedling further information about Warrick out of him; despite the girls numerous attempts to draw him in (and of course Garcia's barrage of emails). Morgan, however, asked no questions; in fact, his failure to take a clear opportunity to tease the youngest member of the team was a surprise to everyone. Normally, Emily would have been quick to ask him why he wasn't getting involved, but one look at his face was enough for everyone to steer clear.

 

Looking over and seeing that Reid only had one file left after the one he was working on; whilst he still had several (despite having passed some over to Reid), Morgan sighed, before resigning himself to the inevitable – that Reid would be long finished and off enjoying his meal with his gorgeous friend that he had at no point previously mentioned, whilst Morgan would be stuck in the office sulking. Resigned to being the last one on the team to leave the bullpen that night, he decided to give himself a break – with the added bonus of being able to avoid Reid's departure.

Morgan opened the top drawer of his desk and removed the two tickets that he had hidden there; tickets to see the new Star Trek movie at the IMAX. With a wistful sigh and a quick (what can only be termed longing) glance at his youngest team-mate, he walked off in the direction of Garcia's office.

Morgan didn't even seem to consider the possibility that Garcia would not be alone, and as such completely failed to register JJ sitting there as he walked in, flinging the tickets onto Garcia's keyboard with a flourish; “Well, looks like you and Kevin get to have fun at the IMAX on my dime tonight, as I sure as hell have no reason to go!”

Still not noticing JJ sitting there, Morgan flung himself on the chair beside his God-Given Solace and placed his head in his hands, burying a growl of frustration within them; “Why can't I catch a break Baby-Girl? I finally get up the nerve to try and do something, and then this fella – this never before so much as mentioned to me friend waltzes in and its like I'm not even there!”

“Erm...Chocolate God-”

Morgan just groaned again, not lifting his hands from his face until a third voice pipes up; “Why does it matter to you so much that Spence has other friends Morgan? And what do you mean 'do something'?”

His hands were quick to drop then; a blush rising up his neck (barely noticeable on his dark skin – other than to those who knew him well) as he looked up to see two blondes in front of him, rather than simply the one he had expected.

“Hey there JJ....” turning his glare to his Baby Girl; “I didn't know you were in here”.

Her hands up in surrender, Penelope was quick to respond; “It's not like you gave me a chance there Eyebrows; too busy moping about missing your quality time with our Baby-Genius!”

Dropping herself back into her spinny chair in front of her beloved monitors, she picked up the tickets he had flung on the keyboard and hugged them to her ample chest. “Kevin is going to lurve this!” 

Spinning her chair to face Morgan, she placed a hand on his arm and added “But Baby, I am sorry things didn't work out as planned. But in other news, thanks to you moping first and looking later, you have some s'plainin' to do!” 

Flinging her hand out towards JJ, who was standing with her hands on her hips looking at him expectantly, Garcia leaned back in her chair, gesturing for JJ to sit down so she could sit back and enjoy the show.

Morgan groaned and buried his face in his hands again as JJ sat down in front of him and crossed her arms. “Well then, come on Morgan. Explain. What did you mean when you say 'do something'?”

He had not had to explain his feelings before; the only people who knew about his feelings for Reid were Garcia and his mother; both of whom had told him, rather than the other way round, so Morgan had no idea how to start. After a few attempts had him simply looking like a goldfish; opening and closing his mouth with no sound in fact coming out, he looked over pleadingly at Penelope.

“Hun, what my Chocolate Adonis is trying to say is that he has finally realised that his perfect match is tall and beautiful; but also brilliant, bespectacled and geeky as all get out.”

It was JJ's turn to look like a goldfish. After several slow blinks and no words coming out when she first opened her mouth, she eventually said “Really? Morgan and Spence?” Her eyes clouded over as she pictured the scene, licking her lips as she murmured, “I can see that..” 

A giggle from Garcia and a gasp from Morgan awoke JJ from her imaginings, causing a blush to rise on her face as she realised she had spoken aloud.

“But really Morgan? Spence? You're not just pulling my leg?”

“Seriously JJ?”

“Well, yeah Morgan. I mean, your record as a Ladies Man and everything, and suddenly this?”

“Dr Spencer Reid is not just anyone. He's one of my best friends, one of the most important people in my life...and someone who I have recently realised I can't live without.”

There was a moment where nobody spoke as they allowed that to sink in. Morgan took a moment to swallow, and clear his throat before continuing; “And well, with my history...it was hard. Hard to accept how I felt, that it was okay to feel that way, that I felt that way because of who Spencer is, and not because of what happened to me. But I did it. And I allowed myself to think that it may even be possible; that despite him being far to smart for me, despite him being too good for me, that maybe we had something more. After everything, all the time I'd spent with him in the office, out the office; I really thought he trusted me, that our friendship was as important to him as it is to me. That maybe, just maybe there was more to it.”

He stopped for a minute, placing a hand on her arm to forestall Penelope's interrupting, then rubbing his hands over his face for a moment before straightening his shoulders and looking JJ in the eye. “I was afraid to risk our friendship, but I finally got up the courage. Those tickets were to see the new Star Trek at the IMAX. It's not exactly a grand gesture, but that's not exactly Reid's style. But then, well....he walked in, and that was my plan off the table.”

“Oh Sweetie...”

“Morgan, if it makes you feel any better, none of us knew about Warrick. He'd never mentioned any Las Vegas friends to me.” JJ said softly, and Morgan could see how much this had hurt her too.  
“And not even your All-Knowing Goddess was aware...before now!”

Morgan stopped her before she could start speeding her way through the information super highway. “Goddess, not tonight.”

Placing her hands over his, she asked “Are you sure sweetie? If you need me I'll palm Kevin off on whatever geeky friend wants to accompany him. You're more important.”

“And I love that you'd do that, but one of us should be having fun. You and Kevin use those tickets; make him take you to dinner beforehand. You go have a good night Baby Girl.”

Shutting off the last of her monitors, she gave him a hug, whispering that he was to call if he needed her, before she dashed off in a whirl of blonde hair and pink sparkles; stopping to squeeze JJ on the shoulder and whisper “Look after him” on her way out.

The room seemed noticeably darker and quieter once Penelope had left. JJ and Morgan simply sat in silence for a few minutes, before Morgan once again rubbed the emotion from his face, straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat as he stood up. “Right. I better finish up my paperwork.”

“Morgan, Spence is like my little brother, and I love him dearly. But you're family too, and I hate the thought of you hurting. You are a good person, and anyone, man or woman, would be lucky to have you. Just, don't lose hope. I know you're one of most important people in the world to Spence; I've teased him before about having a crush on you.”

Seeing the hopeful look on his face, JJ was quick to clarify; “I'm not saying he's said anything to me specifically – not that I would break his confidence if he had, but he considers you his best friend, and I have seen him, shall we say 'appreciating your attributes'; especially after he's had a drink. So, just don't lose hope okay? Just talk to him first. Lets wait for an explanation about this Warrick guy first, before we jump to conclusions ok?”

Morgan nodded. “Sounds fair; although with us having tomorrow off meaning a delay in this explanation, I thinks that's gonna be easier said than done Jayje.”

“Well, we'll see about that. But just try and enjoy the day off okay? I'll talk to Spence-” one terrified look from Morgan and she was quick to clarify; “Your secret is safe with me Morgan, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

“That was delicious Warrick, as always” Spencer said, wiping his hands and mouth before placing the napkin on his now empty plate.

Warrick burped in response. “I could tell by the three helpings you had! I seriously don't know where you put it all!”

Pushing his own plate away from him, he took a swig of his beer and leaned his chair back onto two legs before raising his eyebrows at his friend and asking “So, Morgan. Really wouldn't've taken him for your type.”

Reid started to blush at the mention of his best friends name, and although he had expected it, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at Warrick's teasing. “What, so just because I'm a Genius I'm not allowed to have taste?”

“Well, I would have expected you to want brains over brawn, and never would have expected you to want the clichéd tall dark and handsome type”

“There's more to Morgan than his appearance, and he's most certainly not stupid! I thought you more than most would understand what its like to be assumed to be nothing more than a pretty face. And anyway, you are not one to talk about being attracted to the clichéd 'tall dark and handsome' with what you have back home!” 

“Touché G-man! You have a point. I do know the pains of being this beautiful, and I do have my own Tall Dark and Handsome Texan” This comment had the both of them chuckling, and immediately lightened the slight tension that had arisen.

Warrick stopped teasing, confirming to Spencer that he was serious and really wanted to know more about Morgan and their friendship, what was so special about Morgan for him to be, in Warrick's own words, 'deserving of the love of his Genius brother from another mother'.

In a way that few people could, Warrick got Spencer divulging such personal information. During the day or so that Warrick stayed with him, Spencer told him about how Morgan had welcomed him into the team, teasing him, giving him his own nickname. How Morgan listened to him and his intellectual rambles, learnt how to deter him from going off on a tangent, and helped him with his people skills. He confirmed that he confided in Morgan; both about nightmares that he had due to their job, and about his mother, her schizophrenia and his own fears regarding potentially developing this illness himself.


End file.
